


fragments*2

by Radiose



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: M/M, 两个简单的小片段
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 设定同 The Forest of Arden





	fragments*2

**Author's Note:**

> 设定同 The Forest of Arden

1

“最重要的是，送她回家的时候，一定要给她一个晚安吻。”此时他们都喝得烂醉如泥，两个人歪歪扭扭地互相支撑着往Jakes的公寓走去。  
“要有足够的暗示性，但也不能太过咸湿。”他们在Jakes的公寓楼下停住脚步。  
“而且，最后的距离一定要由对方完成。”  
“像是这样。”Jakes向他靠近，却又若即若离地停在了五厘米处。  
而Morse，想也没想地，消灭了最后的一点距离。  
四片嘴唇相触，Morse可以清晰地尝到对方身上和自己如出一辙的啤酒气息。  
说不清他们谁先用上了舌头，而Jakes把自己的“不要太过咸湿”完全抛到了脑后。他们唇舌纠缠，直到不得不分开。  
“想上楼喝杯茶吗？”Jakes问，嘴唇还停留在他的唇边。

—————  
2

意识慢慢地回到Morse的身体里。他昏昏沉沉地稍稍动了一下，感觉全身酸痛。  
不，不是那种酸痛。他对昨天发生的事还有点微薄的印象。他们疯狂亲吻，互相爱抚，却不得不停留在那步。  
酒精阻止了特定肌肉按照他们的意愿收缩，却并未消解欲望。Morse感觉到现在自己的下身硬了，也感觉到旁边温热的身躯上有什么东西硬邦邦地顶着他。  
糟糕，他想，再次挪动身体试图悄悄溜下床去。  
“早上好。”Jakes的声音懒洋洋的从他头顶传来，还泛着浓厚的酒意。  
“早上好。”Morse试图找到话题，“昨天喝的真是够多的，对吧？”  
Jakes拉长声音应了一声，强硬的把他拉进另一个吻里。  
“最后一点，早上可以再搞点情趣，再做一次。”Jakes用下身顶了顶他，Morse感到脸恼人地越发热起来，动了两下想从他的怀里逃出去。  
“但现在，我们再睡一会？”  
Morse不再挣扎，蜷在Jakes怀里，再次沉进了平静的梦乡。


End file.
